


1000 Cranes and a Letter

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: The Unspoken Tales [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Stans dad finds out about his self harm (previous one shot) - Stan runs away from home and cries. Mike comes over to comfort him a bit.A surprise is waiting for our bird boy as hes back home.





	1000 Cranes and a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this headcanon with Mike comforting Stan after rewatching one particular deleted scene for like a million times.  
And the surprise thing us literally my aesthetic because I'm obsessed with origami

Bill kept his promise in keeping Stans self harm a secret- he really did. And he also made sure he wouldnt do it again. But the bandages around Stans writs were to obvious. To obvious for the losers not to notice.  
Stan wasn't afraid of them so see what he did- it was only a matter of time. He mostly was adraid of his dads reaction. He ihe would see if... find out.  
He was full of shame- but he couldnt stop to think of doing it again. Because if felt good the first time he got cut. And the first time he cut himself.  
And the moment his dad found out he was even more ashamed of himself. He yelled at him for why he did that, why he would ever do that. That he had no reason to behave like this. No reasons at all. But Stans father didnt know what was going on inside his sons mind.  
It hurt Stan and he wanted to cry- the reason he hold back the tears were that his father would probably complain about it too. That he wasnt behaving like a man. And thats the reasons Stan just ran.

His father still yelling behind his back.

He didnt stop until he was at his favorite spot where he would watch the birds, out of breath. There he sat down, shaking- trying to catch his breath. His tears started to fill up with tears- he could feel them running down his cheeks and dripping down his chin. He let it all out. And it felt good.

At the same time, Mike was riding his bike down the streets- passed houses, fields and an empty playground. Not to fast so he could enjoy the view. He turned left, crossing a small, a little bit dark, alleyway- it was hidden in flowers. Others could have missed it but not Mike. He actually payed close attention to something like this. There were birds, butterflies- it seemed out of place for a town like Derry.  
He entered the alleyway, just to take a break. Recognising how beautiful it was he thought that Stan would love this place.  
And then he heard something- quiet sobs, behind a flower bush.  
He went around it and there he saw him sitting there on a bench, face covered in his lap.  
Stan.

Stan was so lost in his thoughts, eyes burning like hell, with a wet face, that he didnt even noticed that someone was approaching him right away.  
Only after Mike was just feets away.  
"Go away. Who ever it is."  
"Its me. Mike"  
Stan looked up, tried to rub away the tears.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Saw this alleyway and wanted to take a rest- heard you then."  
He leaned his bike against the bench and set down.  
"And you?" He asked Stan, carefully.

Stan looked his him for some seconds before hiding his injured arm.  
"Just here to watch... the birds." And he added a quiet "I guess"

But the the other one seemed to notice what he was trying to hide.

"Whats that?" He pointed at his arm, the bandages around it.  
Stan looked like he got catched doing something illegal.

"Mike I... I hurt myself very bad..my dad hates me for it... and I'm ashamed of myself. I hate it." He whispered, voice trembling, still crying.

Mike put his arm around him, carefully.  
"Its ok. Dont be ashamed of what you did, or what will come. If there is something that bothers you- you can tell me."

Stan looked down, to the ground.  
"I feel like a loser- like an actual loser. Useless. I... I'm afraid of almost everything. All I did was crying, being afraid during the fight. All of you did your best - and the only thing I did was behaving like a baby. And I'm still afraid- of growing up, forgetting and loosing all of you. It hurts. And thats why I hurt myself."

Mike listened to all what he said, without interrupting. He totally understood him- what he was trying to say.

"Dont feel like this Stan. You know, every one is different- no one is the same. You are good the way you are and we all appreciate it. You're the heart of the group youre the one who keeps us away from doing stupid things. Youre not useless."

The light haired boy still looked to the ground, wiping tears away.

"And you can count on us on any occasion." Mike added, smiling a bit.  
"We care- we really do. The one day you broke down at the quarry... it was heartbreaking for us to see you like that. Especially Bill."

As Mike mentioned Bill, Stans heart began to beat a little faster.  
He stood up- abruptly, leaving Mike behind, a bit confused.

"What is it Stan?"  
"Its just... nobody knows where I am at the moment. And I'm here for like 3 hours already. Should... head home."  
He didnt felt like going home but he had to- sooner or later.  
"Let me accompany you if you dont have a problem with it."

Stan shook his head and they headed back. They both were silent almost the whole way back.  
"Will you tell the others what I told you? What you saw?"  
"No. You need to do it... but if you need help I can help you. Does Bill know?"  
Stan nooded to these words.  
"He was the first one- he saw the cut on my wrist the day we went back from the quarry. He ... took care of it."  
"Thats because he cares. Like we all do- but he... its different."

Stan knew what he was implying, but choosed to ignore it.

They were back in town and went separate ways. Mike protested against it because he cared to much- he didnt want to let him go like this. All the street up to his home.  
Stan assured hin that it was ok- that he was fine. That he would be safe.

And he was. Back at his home he was alone. On a table, there was a note.  
"I'm sorry son. What I said to you. We should talk later. You got a package from someone- its in your room."

Stan looked at the paper in confusion. His dad usually wouldnt apologize- something like this was rare. But he knew his dad never meant it in a bad way. He was just... concernt. Wasnt he?

He looked up the stairs, walking them up slowly. Approaching his room and opened up the door- on his bed there laid a package. A medium sized one.  
He set down next to it and after taking a look at he placed it on his lap, carefully tried to open it up. When ever he tried to do cut or lift something up it hurt. His wrists hurt likr hell.

It was dumb.

But when ever pain was shooting through his wounds and he looked back at the bandages he thought about Bill and how he was the first one to see the wound. How he was the first one to put the bandages there.  
It made his heart flutter a bit.

The package was open- revealing a box. The box was painted in blue with little birds on it. He still had not clue who it was. He still had no clue who brought it to his house.

He opened up the top.  
And there he saw it.  
The box was filled with 100- no over 1000 of cranes. All in different colors, different sizes.  
On top of one there was a small letter.  
Stan grabbed it, folded it up.

"_Because we know how much you like birds- and because we know how much you care. We wanted to give you something back. Even if its just something small like that. Worked on them for a whole day. We hope you like our little surpise. ♡_"

Stan was crying again. This time? Happy tears.

___

_We are heroes_  
_ Heroes in the darkest times_  
_ When there is no light_  
_ Who will rise above_  
_ When the night is darkest_  
_ Only we can spark it_  
_ Light it up in the darkness_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: Zayde Wølf- Heroes


End file.
